Laileth
Laileth is a playable character, and one of the antagonists in BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion, BlazBlue: Calamitous Complex, and BlazBlue: Fate Dissolution. Information Pre Crisis Rebellion As revealed in the Extra story: Past Afflictions and through the True ending, Laileth is revealed to have orchestrated the war in Ugairu with the help of both Kaizema and Ryuke. He would become a member of the RSF by demonstrating potential in the first war and gaining Bullet and HJ's trust to eventually ascend to second in command. He kept Bullet and HJ busy with phony scenarios that required their attention so that Kaizema could eventually take Asuva to the KU and place the grimroire within his heart and Blazblue, and took in an injured Xenaki from the night of the Kaiser incident. Meanwhile, the others would focus on destroying the failed remnants of Amaterasu, the projects themselves, thanks to the reports of them being weapons. Though this was true as the NOL crafted them to be so, Laileth left out the detail that they were also connected to the Master unit. He was trusted by HJ and Bullet to hold up the RSF's standards after they left with Asuva, though in that time period he purposefully lost battles and sectors to sacrifice more souls to the Kaiser so Kaizema could strengthen it and form more cores. During this time he was also given the restored "Beelzem" Kaiser Arma by Kaizema himself, Laileth using a dormant version of it in the past due to the lack of Kaiser. Crisis Rebellion A man who commands the RSF, and who is responsible for saving Asuva when he first comes to Ugairu. He drafted Asuva into the RSF upon learning he to be the holder of the Blazblue. Laileth has a history before his days as general, but he refuses to speak of it to anyone aside from a few. He has a connection with Quicksilver from the past, and also works alongside the Hellion Beastkin Valrayn. He issues all orders and his word is absolute in the RSF, and in general the organization trusts him. However, because of his dictator-ish viewpoint, he and Asuva don't exactly get along all the time. He inisits to Asuva and Xenaki to keep out of the battles with the KAL, saying that he will handle them himself. He considers the KAL as top threat, and only sends Asuva to the NOL to keep him out of harms way and away from Kaizema. Laileth is always very busy and rarely enters the battlefield himself; however he has been known to randomly disappear for what he claims to be warfare meetings. He in actuality worked alongside Kaizema to create a scenario where he couldn't lose. By faking his battle with the KAL which was only to gather more soul energy for the Kaiser, and claiming that the NOL was using the Kaiser Project as a threat against the city itself, breaking the treaty between the KAL and NOL established during the previous war. He was able to convince this towards Asuva and Xenaki, leading them into the NOL where they would later activate the dormant project, and the last and only one successful to waken Xenaki's power. Asuva later destroyed it as he and Kaizema hoped and resulted in the core being left over that they would later use for their own gain. He was the ring master of the war itself, seeing that Kaizema couldn't do everything on his own, and Relius was only human. He is an Arch Hellion, one of the highest in command in the Yomi Plane and had possessed the body of one of the soldiers in the past during the Dark War once he heard that Yuki Terumi was within the current world. By possessing him he halted his age at a certain point, and morphed his body using Kaiser manipulation an ability known by pure born Hellions. He like Valrayn spent much of his time waiting for certain events to occur that led into the current situation in Ugiaru. He is said to represent 3 of the deadly sins: Pride, Gluttony, and Greed. Kaiser Arma: Inferum Corvis: Beelzem A set of armor that covers his arms up to his shoulders. There is a small socket where the actual weapon comes out, twin gun blades that he uses to implode the Kaiser energy he creates. It is unknown how he came to possess them, however he already had them when he joined the RSF. He refined it recently with the cores of the Kaiser Projects. The weapon itself allows him to manipulate Kaiser energy into various forms ranging from blades, shards, and pellets that he can move around and levitate around him freely. Material Collection Information *Hobby: War Planning *Values: Beelzem *Likes: People who follow orders, Utilizing time effectively *Dislikes: Having his time wasted, Having his actions questioned, idle banter Personality Crisis Rebellion In general Laileth is a calm and collected sort who enjoys speaking with others. He is however, a serious sort who will not tolerate his time being wasted with idle chat that serves no purpose. Laileth is perceptive and very cunning, able to talk his way out of trouble. If someone tries to talk back to him, or doesn't like his orders he will not hesitate to use threats or even eliminate them completely. Because of this trait, a lot of people can sometimes feel uneasy around him. Due to his dominating presence however, this rarely happens. Specifically Asuva and he constantly have conflicting views. Calamitous Complex His attitude from the previous years was simply a way of deceiving others purposefully into trusting him. He even says during the end of CR: "You cant cant cant CANT trust us! We are ALL masters of manipulation, did the four black wings and horns tell you nothing? A Rare Beastkin? Are you joking?!" In truth he is cunning, calculative, and pure to his black soul evil. He loves to trick others, take everything in terms of hope, trust, love anything "Good" and twist and use it for whatever he deems necessary. He is in every word power hungry, selfish, and lacks a single shred of morality. He posses a very sardonic nature towards those who ask him questions regarding what he's doing, and unlike Relius he hardly ever discloses information regarding plans surrounding the larger goal of things, this hasn't changed in Calamitous Complex, in fact he's become even more secretive. Heroes like Arisu and protagonist Asuva having to all but beat the answers out of him. Appearance Crisis Rebellion Laileth is depicted as a tall man with mysterious amethyst toned eyes and medium length blood red hair. His hair is comes down to his neck, with a few flares. Two silver horns come from his head and run downward, and the Four large black wings from his back, cause many to think him a demon of sorts. In actuality He is the hybrid result of a race long forgotten. He wears a black cloak to conceal his wings, and the cloak has a high raised collar. Underneath the cloak he wears a silver shirt with black buckles, and a kind of vest over it. Two red gems are inside of the divots in the vest, but no one knows what they are for. His arms are completely covered in decorative armor from the forearm down, but the armor itself is actually Beelzem. He wears torn up black pants with simple steel toed black boots. As Arch Hellion Form His horns grow in length with his eyes becoming pitch with violet irises. The four black wings become outlined with colors of blackened amethyst, Kaiser energy forming them up. The skin on his body, now pitch becomes outlined with violet and red lines that look runic in appearance them being the only lightened parts. A single ripping center that branches apart like a virus of sorts is in his chest. Beelzem is now fully awakened, always having the blades out and constantly generating Kaiser energy which bounds off of his body. As memento to his days in the Yomi, he reforms the armor he donned in the past, made out of pure Kaiser that was solidified with cores. The Armor is pitch as night with a kind of violet luminescence to it, somehow almost transparent. In actuality this form is nothing more than a nightmare created by the Kaiser energy he's gathered, but his capabilities using it are as real as it is deadly. Powers and Abilities Laileth uses the Gun blade Beelzem in combat, able to fire off shots of energy that suck in matter and cause it to implode upon itself. He can also utilize the blade portion to strike with compressed Kaiser energy for close combat. Beelzem awakened with his Arch Hellion Form becomes infinite with Kaiser energy, allowing him to constantly form it around himself as a weapon in bullets, blades, etc. He can move it around freely as usual, but the energy that he generates can absorb an attack of an enemy and reflect it back at them if it is not direct Lux magic or an EA. The drawback to this is that he can't sustain the form for very long without enough Kaiser. Quotes CR *VS Asuva: Asuva: "Sir...what exactly are you doing?" > "Giving a quick lesson in obedience." *VS Xenaki: Xenaki: "Sir...is this a test?" > "Something of the sort..." *VS Seiras: Seiras: "The leader of the RSF...a worthy Adversary indeed." > "Likewise...come and show me what you can do." *VS Kaizema: "Kaizema, what are you doing? Surely you are smarter then this." > Kaizema: "I'' just wanted to play with the big bad general himself, now lets GO!" *VS Quick Silver: QS: "''I bet you remember me right?" > "...Quicksilver...this is...unexpected..." *VS Arisu: "Excuse me, but would you be interested in joining the RSF?" > Arisu: "Sorry but I don't report to men like you anymore. I have my two bosses and I'm happy with them, I'm not interested in joining anyone else. *VS Téakaka: Téakaka: So you're the guy I've heard about huh? Have my information on you, but nothing on how you fight. Care to spare a moment?" > "Huh...this wasn't expected...but if you wish to see my power, I suppose I could spare the moment...just don't WASTE it..." Musical Themes *'Deadly Wings'- Laileth's theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhbwtP8WsBk *'Dark Punishment'- Laileth VS Asuva/Xenaki/Lars *'False Justice- '''Laileth VS Serias *'Descent into Hell'''- Laileth's Theme (Calamitous Complex) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SgeGgQVKEo&feature=relmfu *'Treachery Sin'- Laileth VS HJ (Calamitous Complex) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFVO6K1mSbw&feature=relmfu Stages *''"RSF Grand halls'' - '"The Raven's eye is all seeing.' Story *''Raven *''Deaths' Harbinger '' Navigation Category:Incarnate Saga Character Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist Category:A-tier Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Deceased Character